Always need a friend
by I love tan boys
Summary: Jacob and Leah! Leah gets a killjoy letter and its up to Jacob to bring her back to life. Lemony goodness. First story r&r and I will write more!


Leah's POV

I was running. I wasn't running from anyone. It feels as though I was trying to run away from my past. I was listening to a paramore station on my phones radio. I liked the loud music. It kept my mind off of stuff. I was running my usual course on Main Street then I would loop around towards First Beach then I would cool off with a nice swim and then run back home. I was on my way to the beach when I felt footsteps behind me. I looked around me and there was Jacob Black. I was slightly confused but I paused my music ad asked what he wanted.

"What? I can't go for a run on a PUBLIC road with my favorite Beta?" I just rolled my eyes at him and flipped him the bird.

"Real mature Clearwater." Again I rolled my eyes at him. I just tried ignoring him. It normally worked. He would get frustrated and just leave me alone. And I was right he left me alone. I slowe down to a walk when I got to the beach. I walked over to the side of the cliff and stripped down. I threw my clothes on some drift wood and waded into the water. I starte swimming out. I wasn't going anywhere. I just liked the idea of being able to go anywhere at anytime. The waves started getting a little too rough for my liking. I liked swimming against the current. Good way to get all the anger and frustration that's been building up.

I got dressed and head home. Great. It just had to rain. This just made me more mad. I sent out a college application for the University of Seattle about a month ago and I still haven't heard from them! It's like these people were enjoying my agony! I walked into my house and headed straight for the counter where a white envelope with my name on it was waiting for me. I practically tore it apart and I started reading.

Dear Ms. Clearwater,

We regret to inform you that your application has been denied. Your funds seem to be too low and the same with your last G.P.A. We only accept students with a 3.7 and higher.

Sincerely,

Dr. Elizabeth Faong

Dean of Students

I was so shocked I couldn't move. I barely heard the front door open and felt someone carefully take the letter out of my hands. I didn't even care who it was. He'll I didn't even look. I was just looking ino space. I have been counting on this for months! My ticket out of this hell hole. My one chance of happiness. I was so upset I didn't even care if I cried. It was like I didn't have anything worth living for anymore. i heard him sigh. And I looked up. Jacob. Damn. Was this kid following me everywhere now? He looked at me with much sympathy and sorrow.

"Leah I'm so sorry." He leaned in for a hug but I put a hand I his chest.

"Stop Jake. I don't need your sympathy. Just get out of my house and leave me the hell alone." Damn it was so hard not to cry. I think the crack in my voice gave it away. Without warning, Jake wrapped me in a bear hug. I didn't even have time to react. God it's been so long since a man held me like this. With so much care and compassion. Jacob was a nice guy. Why must I always have to be such a bitch to him? O yeah, I know. I push people away.

I couldn't help it but I just let the few tears I had fall out and into jacbos shirt, staining it with tears. I wrapped my arms around him and let as much out, without losing what dignity I had left.

"Leah it's ok to cry. It's ok to be upset. I know how much you wanted to leave. Life isn't fair but with enough hard work I garauntee they will accept you next fall." He said while rubbing my back. He just didn't get it did he?

"Jake. It's not that. I made a deal with the councel. If I didn't get accepted this fall, then I would have to stay here for a few more years till Seth was old enough to hold my Fathers position." He was almost 17 so I had till he was 21. So my party age was pretty much over, seeing as I was already 21. I should be in college! I should be partying out with all my old girlfriends who abandoned me after high school. I couldn't blame them. After Sam broke up with me mid-senior year, I kinda just gave them the cold shoulder, and reveled in self pity. That was it I just started bawling my eyes out. Jacob just held me tighter.

"How about I take you upstairs for a hot shower?" He said coohing to me. I didn't respond to him. I just nodded my head. He picked me up bridal style and walked me upstairs to mine ad Seth's bathroom. He set me down and started to warm water and got out a towel for me. "I'll just wait outside till your done ok?"

Jacobs POV

She didn't say anything! Shit what was I supposed to do!? I asked her if she wanted me to stay with her. She nodded. Damn this is awkward. I turned around to give her privacy. I waited. Shee didnt move. "You decent?" I asked her. No response. So i assumed it was safe to look. She didn't move at all! This was pretty damn frusturating! She drives me damn crazy! I just took over and started pulling her clothes off of her while keeping eye contact. She looked caught off gaurd for a minute and then just relaxed. Once she was naked, I led her into the shower. I close the curtain and sat on the sink counter. I heard a loud 'thud' and a very painful sob. I ripped the curtain opened and I saw her on the floor with her knees pulle up to her chest in a fetal position. fine be this way! I stripped down and stepped in te shower and picked her up. I didn't even care at this point. I forced her under the shower head and she lowered her head down and leaned into me, sobbing. I wrapped her in my arms and held her till she stopped crying. We must have been standing there, in the shower, ass naked, holding eachother for a good ten minutes. I turned the water off and stepped out. I took her out and wrapped her towel around her and walked her to her room.

She finally looked up at me and put a small side smile on. "Thanks Jake. I needed that. It's been so long since someone held me like that." I was slightly shocked and then something happened. Leah fucking Clearwater kissed me!

Leah's POV

I knew what I did. I kissed the guy that cared. The one that never gave up on me, no matter how big of a bitch storm I threw at him. He looked at me with shock.

It took me a minute to realize that we were both naked and wet. Standing so close.

"Do you know what you just did?" He asked with shock. Slightly flinching. Probably afraid I'd sock him.

"Of course I do," I rolled my eyes ad smiled," I want you. I've always have. It just took me a little while to realize how much. Your the one who was always there. You never gave up on me. You are my Alpha. Ill follow you to the ends of te earth if I have to." Wow that was deep! I didn't even know where that came from. All I knew was every bit of that wa true.

"Wow. I hope you know what your getting into, Clearwater. With me, there's no turning back now." He looked so proud and happy. "Don't worry Black, I do." I dropped my towel and wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my lips to his. This kiss was gentle. I didn't want gentle now. I wanted rough and smooth passion. I slipped my tounge into his mouth and our tounges fought for dominance. He bit my lower lip and I let out a soft moan. I felt my core and lower abdomen heating up. I lifted myself on to him and wrapped my legs around him. He seemed to be getting the picture and walked us over to the wall and leane me into it. He started kissing and biting my neck and I let another moan, louder this time. he spread my legs a little further part and slid a finger down where I needed the most attention. He teased my folds and then slipped a finger in. "Ahh." I groaned with pleasure and slight pain. O my god it's been too damn long! Then he moved my clit back ad forth with slow torture. "Jesus. Fuck Jake. Uhhh!" Then he sped up this movement until I felt my orgasm take over. During this time I was buying her shoulder to stay mildly quiet.

"Fuck Leah. So damn tight. So wet. So hot. Just beautiful." He said looking in my eyes. "You sure you wanna do this?" He asked hesitantly. " more than I want food." I said with a smile. And yes I do laugh at my own jokes! He chuckled," Condems?" I snorted. "Jake I'm pretty sure a werewolf can't get pregnant." I sai while rolling my eyes. Ah so naive. He just shrugged. We went back to kissing and he positioned his dick at my entrance and hesitated. Holy fuck was he big! He must have read my thoughts and started pushing in real slow till he was balls deep almost. "Ah fuck jake! Mhhh! So big."! My inner wolf was pretty pleased with this. Then he started pullin out slowly then in and kept up this pace till I started movin with him. The testosterone must have kicked in and man did he really start banging me. Literally. We must have made a dent in my wall! Our moans and crys were both mixed in to eachother. The only way I could tell he came was when we both fell to the ground in a heap of heavy breathing an sweat. Lots of hot sweaty sex. "Jake looked over at me and said, "never gone bare-back before." He sad with a cocky grin. I just rolled my eyes at him and gave him a playful shove.i knew this was how it was gonna be. Just jake and I. Even though he doesn't drive me crazy.

THE END read and review please!


End file.
